As a standard application in most cell phones, messaging software is an important tool for people to make contacts and deliver information. The messaging software generally provides a sender, i.e., a user of a cell phone, with the option to send a one-to-one message from the sender to one recipient, or to send a one-way mass message from the sender to multiple recipients simultaneously. For one-to-one messages between the sender and the same recipient, the cell phone conventionally displays the messages on a conversation page as a separate conversation between the sender and that recipient. That is to say, the separate conversation includes the exchanged messages between the user of the cell phone and one contact, e.g., a phone number.
FIG. 1 illustrates a flowchart of a conventional process 100 for the user to use the cell phone to send a mass message. Referring to FIG. 1, in step S11, the sender writes the mass message, for example, “Happy Holidays.” In step S12, the user selects multiple contacts as recipients to receive the mass message, such as Amy, Bob, and Mike. In step S13, the user sends the mass message to the multiple recipients at one time. The cell phone may display the sent mass message in either of first and second conventional methods. In the first conventional method, the cell phone displays one copy of the mass message sent from the user to the multiple recipients, and in the second conventional method, the cell phone separately displays multiple copies of the mass message each from the user to one of the recipients.